The Amazing spider-woman act 12 The Spider and the Goblin
by gm goodyeat
Summary: As Penny parker soon meets a Gang who are fans of spider-woman and start to call them selfs the Spiders and at the same time a new villain as show up in new York The green goblin and the Goblin wants to take out the Big man and become the new Crime boss of new York but Can spider-woman and her followers help stop The green goblin before it is too late ?
1. Rise of the Green Goblin

Part one Rise of the Green Goblin

It was a bright day in new York as some street thugs show up at some little kid who are after some money

Give us your money kid said the Thug

I don't think so said a voice and they look to see a new street gane with spider-woman t sharts and masks

We are the spiders and you are done hear said the leader

Than the thugs leaves and the leader team help the kid up

Hey you okay ? asked The leader

Yes thanks said the kid as he smiled

Reanmber new York is going to be free from crime said the leader your see he said and they left

Later at the daily bugle Penny show up with some Picters and Kate Urich is working on her big story on spider-woman than she see penny

Oh penny it is good to see you said Kate

You too replied Penny so what are you working on ? she asked

Some new storys on a gang known as the spiders she said they are helping out in the streets of new York she replied

Really asked Penny you think Jamson will let you post it ? she asked

I don't think so said Urich but it is worth a try she said with a smile

Anyway is the boss in ? Penny asked

Sure is she replied and be carefule she is not in a good mode she replied

Okay thanks replied Penny as she walked in

And saw Jameson looking at the news on her tv set and is not too happy about a spider like gang

Grate she said it is bad we have a costume crook runging around but now we have a gang who love spider-woman she said this day just gets worse and worse for me

Hum mrs Jameson ? asked Penny I have those picters you wanted she said showing her

Oh good said Jameson and looks at them and come up with a evil idea

This will get the gang to stop there fandom she said spider-woman hero or villain she said

Wait what ? asked penny but she help stop sandwoman yesterday she said

Maybe they ware working together said Jameson maybe the Villains and spider-woman are all in this together she said

Right said Penny do you still want the picters or not ? she asked

Yeb sure do she replied hear you pay and don't spend it all on one day

Right said Penny bone head she said under her breth as she walked out

Later that day at Oscorp As Oblina Osborn was walking with General Ross talking about the new project for her amy

So you say you have perfect the same serum that gave captain amaerica her powers ? asked General Ross as she look at Oblina

I have replied Oblina picter this she said looking frew her notes as she show Ross we called it Globulin Green the next big step to a army of super saoliders she said think of it the perfect army of clones ready to strike she said

Have you done any human trials yet what we know is that it can be additive to anyone who can take it she said

Well I just hope on my fathers grave that you can fix that little addiction said Ross hell Tracy stark is working on iron suits after she was kidnaped in china

Oh place said Oblina this will be the next step she said showing her in a room with a Goblin costume with green body armor and purple body armor and a goblin logo on the belt

As you can see Doctor Tramma has been working on the Goblin suit for some time as she show Doctor Tramma working on the Goblin Glider and the pumpkin bombs

Osborn I don't get why you wanted to show me some stupid Goblin suit a some bombs Ross said

To strike fear replied Oblina Goblin are always the grateist fear to anyone who see one she said

Other than that we will keep the deal on hold aid Ross as she left and than Oblina came in to Doctor Tramma Lab

So how the Projet Goblin going ? asked Oblina

Pretty good said Doctor Tramma just a frew more up date than we are ready for the test run he said

Well just take some time before the test run said Oblina I got to have Lunch with my husband and my Dauther she said and left

Later at top of a tower Penny is in a bad mood with her boss

She got no time for me she hate spider-woman and wrost part is she wants to destroy everything I have worked hard for she said is it me or dose my life suck big time ? she asked Than she look from a roof top and saw the Same Gang that Kate Urich was talking about

Than lands down on the roof of there car

Its her said the Leader Spider-woman and they all kneel before her

Wait what ? asked Spider-woman

You see said the leader we idolize you and see you as a hero for this city he said so me and my gang follow in your footsteps and do what we can to keep are streets and neighbourhood safe he said

Wow you mean you guys really think I am doing some good ? asked a shock spider-woman

Hell yeah said a Female nember of the gang you are the best thing to happing to new York

Thanks guys said Penny and be sure to always follow my ways no matter what she said and shot out some web and left

Dude I so want to bast out some web like that said the leader as he was amazed

Later at a Fancy High class Restaurant Oblina was having dinner with her Husbend and Dauther

and Helga tries to find something to say

Hey mum dad said Helga as she was trying to talk them I have got news I am in the volley ball team now she said but they ware busy on the phone

Is it okay if I can go to the tilot ? asked Helga and Oblina was still busy than she went to the bath room and and lock the door she takes out from her pocket a vial of Globulin Green and slowly starts to drink it witch over make it worse for her and she started to full back a little and got her self back up and open the barth room door and walked out like nothing was wrong

Later that night at Oscorp at the Lab ware Project Goblin was being made ware doctor Tramma was making him self a strong cup of coffee to keep him up as he add the last frew things for the Goblin suit than a Unknown person show up and Doctor tramma go to see who it is

What are you doing hear ? asked Doctor Tramma but he gets shot in the head and dies as he lands on the floor with blood over his files

Than the Unknown person go to the Goblin suit puts it on and takes off as the person flew on the Gilder as the moon shown in the dark sky

End of part 1


	2. Goblin

Part 2 Goblin

The next day at the parker house Penny was in the Kitchen making her self some toast and some tea and her uncle Martin was at the table watching on the portable tv about a brake in at Oscorp

Welcome People of new York said the news man my name is milk tilman and today at the scane a muder happened late at night at Oscorp lab hear we have Captain Gina Stacy to tell us there reports of what might of happened

Well we had a look at the society footage and saw nothing there witch prove someone who worked in Oscorp took what ever was in that Bilden

I bet it is them Osborns said Uncle martin as he slowly drank his tea they are trouble he said they always have been and always will be

Penny look at the tv and thinking that something might be happing at new York

Later at Oscorp James DeWolff and Vima Gonzales are looking at the dead body of Dr Tramma well having a cup of joe

My poor way to go said Vima as she look at the gun shot at the head

Yeah think of all the things that came out of his head joke James as he made a dark joke

Really funny jakes said Captain stacy as she show up now if you have done with the bad jokes would you mind waiting at the car ? she asked

Yeah sure said James and he left

Well any news about are crook ? asked Stacy as she look at Vima

Nothing said Vima no finger prints no sing of a brake in no nothing

but there a dead body and we cant get any leds she said

Well we cant left this as a cold case said Vima that's the last thing anyone wants

well we will have to wait and see what we find said Stacy and they left as the team took the body away

Later at a unkown Hide out the person In the Goblin suit was looking at news clips of a big party host by Lyla Lincoln

Oh good said the Person in the suit I will take over as the big man the person said and everyone will bow before me the person said and left

Later at a roof top Spider-woman was on her phone to her boss

Yes I will make sure I can make it to the party said Penny and don't worry I got my pass she said than ends her call

it make me wonder who could of broke in to Coscorp she said anyone could of done it she said

Than her spider Sense kick in and A person on a Glider was about to take her head off but she got out of the way just in time

Ha ha said the person who was shown to be a woman in a high tech goblin suit and a Gilder with a goblin belt with pumpkin bombs

Okay who are you ? asked Penny the Green bean ? she asked

No but you can call me the Green goblin she said

Wait that suit said Penny as she look at it closer so your the one who took it she said how did you get it ? she asked

Oh a master mind never reviews his secrets she said but you are past over dud for a free bug sprey she said than frew two Pumpkin bombs at spider-woman

Oh Grate said Spider-woman as she jump past the pumking bombs and jump over some roof tops

Lets see how you like this said the Green goblin as he lot lose some Spinging pumpking blades

Good said Penny as she jump over ecth of them and gets a little cut on her left arm

Ow said Penny as she look at the cut really not good she said

Than the Goblin went up and punch penny in the face a little dizzy she gets up and keeps fighting

You know what I like about you said The green goblin is how you never give up she said as she draws a small rod that became a trident to bad I have to get rid of you she said

Yeah well to bad you need some web in your eye said Spider-woman and she web the Goblin suit eye and Spider-woman fled as fast as she can

Than the Goblin left after she got the web of from her eyes

At a ally way Penny put her spider-woman costume in her bag and left as fast as she can

At a train Penny is left thinking to her self who is the Green goblin

Okay said Penny who is the Green goblin it might be someone ware you frends mother worked butt who and for what reason ? she asked a ex-employee getting back for getting fired or someone dilliver a pizza to late but who ever she is she after me penny said and I am going to have to be carefule she said than Saw that her Arm was bleeding bad as the blood show on her shart arm

I really need to get my cut clean said Penny before uncle martin see this she said to her self than the Train stops and penny gets out

Other than that I get to get my dress on for the party said penny

Later at a dork five men who ware working for the big man are lodeing a truck of weapons for the big man force than the green goblin show up

Hello good to see you said the Green goblin how would you like to work for me ? she asked

What if we don't ? asked one of the crooks

Than she zaps one of the crooks to show what will happing if they don't work for the green goblin

Okay what every you say boss said the leader

Good smiled the Green goblin first off we will head back to my hideout and get you lot suit up for the party she said

Party ? asked the leader what party ? he asked

Your see she said with a evil grin I have big plans for the big man she said

end of part 2


	3. Party crashers

Part 3 Party crashers

We are shown at Penny house ware she was in the bathroom cleaning her cut on her arm and puts the papar she was using in the bin and leave to get in to her party dress

Before she could get to her room Uncle Martin show up

Hey I wanted to before he could say anything he saw the bandage around her arm

Young lady what happened ? he asked as he look at it

Oh hum some guy was mugging some old man I step in to save him but he cut my arm lied penny as she felt bad for doing it

You got to be more careful young lady said Uncle martin with these super power crooks showing up and spider-woman being there I just want you to be save he said

I know said Penny and I promes to be more carefule she said

Oh that reminds me said Uncle martin I wanted to give you this its from your boss she said I think it is your pay check

And he hands it to her and penny has a look and it is her pay check

I will put this in the bank temmrow said Penny and she walks to her room to get her dress on

Later that Night at the Penthouse of the big man the big man was Lyla Lincoln who was the mastermind of new York crime was drinking some wine as she was watching the tv about her big party

Than the doors open and Lady hammerhead show up with some files about the Green goblin

Hey boss you might want to check this out said Lady hammerhead and she frew the Files on the table and Lincoln has a look at pictures of the green goblin

I will deal with this new costume crook in time Lincoln replied as she went to get her dress oh and lady hammerhead don't file me she said you are in enouth truble after the shocker deal she replied

Yes Boss said Lady hammerhead as she look out of the window

Later that night in a white van the Green goblin new crooks are waiting for the green goblin to show up

You know Frank said One of the crooks you do know the big man will kill us right ? he asked

I know Fred said Frank but anyway I got plans to work for Klaw when this is over I was told she is looking for new help to find Wakanda and find some vibranium he said

wow I might be up for that said Fred than he looks out from the window and saw the green goblin flying by and see it as it time to move

Okay lets go said Fred and they get there pumking mask on and guns out and get ready to move

Later at the party at some big building Penny was with Kate Urich as they saw There boss ware talking to a lot of people

Man feels like everyone is looking at us said Penny as she look at kate urich

Just keep cool and go with the flow said Kate as she remove her glasses and started to clean them a pit and puts them back on

Yeah thanks for the advice smiled Penny as she got her mini mirror from her hand bag and look to see if there Is any zits on her face or messy hair

Than penny head starts to kick in

Ahh not now said Penny as her spider sense kick in oh man feels like I am going on a date with a monster truck she said

Than out of Noware the Green goblin brake frew the window like it was nothing than her troops show up as they bust frew the door with goblin mask and holding guns at the same time

Sorry did I miss the party ? asked the Green goblin

That must be the Goblin suit that was stoleing from Osborns labs Kate said to her self

Than in the Girls bathroom Penny is getting her Spiderwoman costume out of her hand bag

Man this is really not the best of times for this said Penny as she got her spiderwoman costume on

Than gets in the air vent and come outside and than lands down the web the sing and swings in to the party

Hey Goblin World of war craft called they want you mask back she said and kick her down and lands on to the party food

Well done spidey said Green goblin is nice to know you come for your death she said as she called her clider and jumps on it

But how about we take this out side ? she asked

Fine with Me said Spider-woman

Outside of the party the gang the spiders see this and rush to go in side to help

Outside The green goblin his frowing Pumpking bombs at spider-woman but she jumps out of the way of etch one

Give it Up Goblin said Spider-woman and hand over the suit you stole she said

I don't think so said Green goblin than got out Pumpking razor blades

Oh grate said Spider woman I hate those things she said to her self

Than they slip in to five copys with Penny having to doge etch one

Than Shot out some web from her wrist and web one of the pumpking razor blades and frew it at the green goblin destroying a part of the Glider wings

No said Goblin

Yes smiled Spider-woman now to get close to her and find out who you are she said to her self

Than the Green goblin come up with a idea and gets her close to a working site Spider-woman follow as well the the Goblin gets one of her Pumpking bombs and frow it at the skyskrapper the workers ware working one and Penny almost gets trap in it and gets out just in time

But the down side the Green goblin got away

Oh man she got away said Penny well I better head back she said and web her self back to the party

As soon as she got chance back to her party dress she saw that the Spiders have round up the Green goblin troops

And Kate urich looking around for penny than penny show up

Hey kate did I miss any thing ? she asked

Ware were you penny ? asked Kate

Long story said Penny what happned

Someone in a goblin suit shown up that's what happened she said

who do you think it was ? asked Penny

I don't know said Kate but I am sure it is someone with a axe to grind she said come I will drive you home she said and takes penny out side to her car

The next day at the daily bugle Jess Jameson shows the next story

The green goblin said Jess Jameson this freak this going to have a new name and it will be the green goblin she said

I like that said Kate anyway good plans for the front cover ? she asked

I sure have said Jess you see this picture will be the front cover

Later in Penny room she is looking at her spider mask thinking about who is the Green goblin

Who is the green goblin ? asked Penny as she was talking to her self she got in to your bestfriend mother company killed a guy to get a High tech suit crash a party host by someone it all leads to something she said it always dose she said

Penny Lunch time said Uncle martin

Other than that I will find out someday she said and puts her mask and costume under her bed and walks down stairs to get some Lunch

end of Act 12


End file.
